Un recuerdo inesperado
by MichiruAngel
Summary: Sei se encontraba muy deprimida y melancolica ro su ultimo año en el instituto pero lo mas angustiaba a su corazon era el amor que comenzaba a sentir por Sachiko...


**Un recuerdo inesperado**

La primavera llegaba a Lillian y eso significaba dos cosas: alumnas que se iban y alumnas que llegaban, Sei estaba deprimida de algún modo, se separaría de sus compañeras, mientras iba a la mansión de las rosas no paraba de suspirar y mirar el colegio, nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, estudiantes por aquí y por allá, echaría de menos a Yumi: la había hecho reír mucho y divertirse de lo lindo, a Yoshino y a Rei: esa pareja de primas que siempre estaba peleando (la menor era la que peleaba), a Shimako: su pequeña flor, y a Sachiko: su porte aristócrata y su hermosa figura. Echaría de menos hacerla enfadar por tener a Yumi mas cerca de la cuenta y sobre todo su mirada, tan pura y cristalina, de algún modo le atraía.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la mansión del Yamayurikai, hoy no había reunión por lo que supuso que estaría vacía, le venía bien eso para pensar en todo lo acontecido estos tres años en la escuela, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para descubrir a Yumi que bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras…

"Rosa Gigantea" exclamó Yumi con alegría "que bien verte por aquí" dijo abrazándola cariñosamente. "Hey, ¿a que viene tanto afecto de repente?" dijo Sei jugando con una coleta de la rosa Chinensis en Bouton no petit soeur. A Yumi le decayó un poco el ánimo "estamos casi en primavera...", Sei rió alocadamente "no pienso irme a Europa ni nada parecido-". "Un regalo, quiero hacerte un regalo de despedida" la cortó Yumi mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro y ponía un rostro muy gracioso, "tú no puedes darme el regalo que quiero" dijo Sei tristemente. "¡Dímelo! Y veremos a ver si puedo o no" Yumi no quería darse por vencida y quería darle algo a Rosa Gigantea, "si tanto insistes... quiero un beso tuyo en los labios" dijo Sei seriamente, Yumi quedó con la boca abierta "es broma, es broma" añadió en seguida riendo. "Bueno, ya nos vemos" y dicho esto Yumi desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Espero que no se lo haya tomado en serio..." se lamentó Sei.

Subió las escaleras perezosamente y se plantó frente a la puerta de la salita, giró el pomo lentamente y entró en la estancia con un largo suspiro. Allí vio a Sachiko con la mesa toda llena de papeles y tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Sei entró. Se despejó la garganta sonoramente y fue cuando Sachiko se percató de su presencia. "Hola" la saludó Sei mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en una silla cercana, "¿te molesto?". Sachiko suspiró "no, al contrario, gracias por sacarme de ahí" dijo señalando con la cabeza la montaña de papeles que tenia en frente, suspiró mientras se restregaba los ojos cansadamente. "¿Mucho trabajo?" le preguntó Sei acercándose a ella. "Bastante más del que me gustaría tener", "¿me dejas ayudarte?" le planteó Sei sonriendo tiernamente, "no, no hace falta, tu tendrás algo mejor que hacer" se negó Sachiko, "pues resulta que no es así, y me gustaría ayudarte" le contestó mirando a sus profundos ojos azules, le atraía, no le quedaba duda alguna. Sachiko se ruborizó por la mirada y asintió mientras ordenaba dos pilas de papeles, una se la dio a Sei y otra se la quedó ella. "Esto lo hago yo en un santiamén" dijo Sei sonriendo ampliamente, Sachiko sonrió tímida.

Después de llevar varias horas haciendo los deberes del consejo (organizar la ceremonia de apertura del curso y el festival que vendría al mes siguiente de la ceremonia) Sei terminó su montón de tareas. "Por fin" suspiró emparejando los papeles y dejándolos a un lado. "¿Todavía no terminas?" Sei se acercó lo más que pudo a Sachiko con su silla y miró lo que todavía le quedaba. "Estoy a punto" dijo dejando una hoja en un montón y tomando otra. Sei apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sachiko, "siento haberte hecho hacer todo esto..." dijo Sachiko avergonzada. Sei miraba a Sachiko, el sol ya de última hora bañaba la habitación. "Te veo melancólica" dijo Sachiko incómoda por la posición de Sei y dejando las tareas a un lado. "Dejo atrás una etapa de mi vida..." dijo sin ánimos Rosa Gigantea. "Tampoco es para tanto. Solo te vas a un lado del colegio" Sachiko la miró a los ojos. "Pero tan solo me llevo malos recuerdos..." bufó Sei. "Shiori..." suspiró Sachiko. "Has dado donde mas duele futura Rosa Chinensis" le replicó Sei con amargura. "Lo siento..." Sachiko volvió a los papeles. "¿Te apetece té?" le preguntó mientras se levantaba e iba al pequeño mueble a por las tazas "claro. Gracias Sei" dijo Sachiko sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Sei quedó estática donde estaba, ¿acaso había oído bien? ¿La había llamado Sei?, Sachiko no pareció reparar en aquello y seguía concentrada en lo suyo. Jamás la había llamado así, siempre por el nombre del consejo (Rosa Gigantea), decidió dejar esa minucia de lado y preparó el té, cuando llevó las tazas a la mesa Sachiko la esperaba con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en los labios "terminé" Sei le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. "¿Te vas ya Sachiko?" preguntó Rosa Gigantea con desinterés mientras le pasaba la tacita. "No tengo prisa. Además, me gusta estar contigo" a Sei se le atragantó el té "¿te parece extraño?" preguntó incrédula Sachiko. "No es eso, pensaba que te caía un poco mal... por molestarte con Yumi y eso" dijo Sei mientras se rascaba la nuca inconscientemente. Sachiko solo bebió tranquilamente de su taza. Sei veía cada vez más difícil sacarle conversación a la menor por lo que se acomodó en su silla bostezó y cerró los ojos. Pasaron minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, pero no era incomodo para ninguna.

"¿Qué piensas de mi?" soltó de repente Sei. Sachiko parpadeó varias veces confundida "que pienso..." lo meditó por unos minutos "la verdad es que es una pregunta difícil Rosa Gigantea, y además no creo que yo sea la indicada para contestarla..." Sachiko esperó paciente la respuesta de Sei a lo dicho pero ésta no llegó. "Rosa Gigantea..." Sachiko miró a Sei, quedó boquiabierta... se levantó sin apenas hacer ruido de la silla y se puso a un lado de la rubia, emparejó el cabello que caía distraídamente por la cara de Sei y lo acomodó tras su oreja. Se había quedado dormida, Sachiko sonrió y se sentó en su silla silenciosamente.

Había ya oscurecido un poco, y Sei no parecía dar muestras de despertar, Sachiko debía irse por lo que decidió despertarla. Se acercó a ella y la agitó del hombro suavemente "Sei, despierta, Sei." La voz demandante de Sachiko la sacó del sueño. "¿Qué?" abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Sachiko en la penumbra, "soy un caso, me he quedado dormida..." Sachiko volvió a sonreírle tímidamente. "Es tarde, yo ya me debo marchar..." Sachiko tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, "espérame".

Ambas chicas iban andando lentamente, al pasar por enfrente de la estatua de la virgen, Sachiko se paró a rezar un instante, Rosa Gigantea no la imitó "por que no..." Sachiko se quedó un poco parada al ver que Sei no rezaba y se había quedado de brazos cruzados. "¿Qué por que no rezo?" preguntó Sei como si la respuesta fuera obvia, "ella me quitó lo que mas quería" dijo sin darle importancia. Sachiko quedó callada y Sei la miró a los ojos. "Vamos" le apremió Sei.

"Mañana" comenzó, "mañana me gustaría que quedásemos otra vez en la mansión de las rosas" le propuso Sei antes de llegar a la salida del colegio. Sachiko se sorprendió "esta última semana debes pasarla con Shimako, ella te necesita..." afirmó sabiamente. "Solo te pido que mañana estés allí, por favor" suplicó Sei. Sachiko no respondió y se fue cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta del colegio. Sei se quedó en la puerta y miró nostálgica el colegio "te echaré de menos, aunque solo me recuerdes una cosa: el dolor de haberla perdido..." susurró al tiempo que emprendía el camino de vuelta a casa.

A la mañana siguiente el colegio podía sentir que el curso se terminaba, todas estaban nerviosas por las notas y Sei estaba depre, para variar. Ese estilo no iba con ella pero no podía evitarlo, había decidido ir a la universidad para matar el tiempo, se le daba bien eso de estudiar pero aún así... no la llenaba. Estaba decidida, le atraía incansablemente Sachiko, no podía ser que se hubiera enamorado, no otra vez, se juró a si misma que jamás iba a sentir amor por nadie. Pero el porte de Sachiko le recordaba tanto a ella, ese pelo largo y lacio, sus movimientos, los gestos, parecía increíble, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban Sei se sentía llena de vida, sus ojos azules le daban la vida que hace un año creyó perder...

"Sei...Hey, estas en las nubes!" le gritó Youko, estaban almorzando en el patio Eriko, Youko y ella. "Ah... estaba pensando. Eso es todo" dijo Sei comenzando a almorzar. "¿Entonces Sachiko no ha podido quedar esta tarde contigo?" preguntó Eriko a Youko, a Sei se le detuvo el corazón. "No. Me ha dicho que tenía un compromiso".

El resto del día las alumnas de Lillian hicieron poca cosa, estar en clase tranquilamente mientras intercambiaban impresiones sobre el curso y las notas, Sei había visto a Sachiko por el pasillo acompañada de Yumi. La verdad es que ambas hacían muy buena pareja... '¿tu te quieres meter en medio de eso?' se recriminó Sei mentalmente.

Sei andaba muy lentamente hacía la mansión de las rosas, había pensado dejar de lado a Sachiko y no ir a la cita, pero un ardiente sentimiento en su interior le obligaba a ir y guiada por ello llegó a la puerta, tomó aire pesadamente y entró en la estancia del consejo de las rosas. El silencio en la sala era sepulcral, subió las escaleras, y se plantó frente a la puerta cuando algo le tocó el hombro "Ahhhhhhhh!" chilló Sei volviéndose para encontrarse con el aturdido rostro de Sachiko "no vuelvas ha hacer eso" reclamó Sei intentando controlar su agitada respiración. Sachiko se disculpó y ambas entraron a la pequeña salita.

Sachiko dejó sus pertenencias en la silla (la carpeta) y fue a hacer té, Sei se sentó en la silla, no sabía que decir ni que hacer... al cabo de un rato Sachiko llegó a su lado con dos tacitas en las manos. "¿Por qué últimamente estas así?" preguntó Sachiko. "Es tu culpa" dijo simplemente Sei, 'eres como ella' pensó bajando la mirada. "Lo siento" se disculpó Sachiko, aunque no sabia por que lo hacía. "¿Por que no haces mas que pedirme disculpas?" preguntó algo mosqueada la rubia. "No lo sé" dijo sin darle importancia la chica, "¿que es lo que quieres de mi?" preguntó de repente. Sachiko la miraba seriamente a los ojos, eso a Sei la quemaba por dentro, esos ojos cristalinos la atraían fuertemente. "No lo sé" admitió sosteniendo la mirada con la de su interlocutora, luego bajó la mirada. Sachiko se levantó y se acercó a ella, la miró sonriente y le hizo una seña para que se levantara, ésta obedeció silenciosamente y se levantó. Sachiko la abrazó suavemente y puso sus labios en la punta del oído de Sei "no quiero verte tan triste..." apretó un poco el abrazo "necesito tus bromas y tu sonrisa" luego apoyó su barbilla contra el hombro de Sei. "Sachiko... no me hagas esto" gimió Sei apartándose bruscamente de Sachiko, fue derecho a la puerta para escapar de allí cuando Sachiko la atrapó por detrás, la abrazó fuertemente, y las fuerzas de Sei morían en su abrazo...

"Déjame... déjame ocupar su lugar" pidió Sachiko. Sei intentó volverse pero solo consiguió estar cara a cara con Sachiko. "...no, otra vez no quiero pasar por lo mismo..." suplicó Sei "¡suéltame!" gritó, intentando zafarse de las manos que la aprisionaban, pero Sachiko tenia mucha mas fuerza de la que aparentaba... Sachiko la miró a los ojos y Sei vio determinación y coraje en ellos. Un impulso incontrolable hizo que sus labios se unieran, el beso cada vez se hacía mas profundo y apasionado, Sachiko no dejaba ir las manos de Sei y cada vez la aprisionaba mas contra la puerta, la urgencia y la desesperación del beso de Sachiko eran sorprendentes, sus besos tenían un algo que a Sei le daba fuerzas para seguir mas allá. En cuanto pudo se deshizo de las prisioneras manos de Sachiko y buscó el contacto por debajo de su uniforme. La chica del pelo largo se detuvo un instante y miró a los ojos a Sei, su mirada era de sorpresa, ella no pretendía llegar al final del asalto. Sei le sonrió cariñosamente y acercó sus labios al oído de Sachiko "confía en mí", Sachiko se abrazó a ella y entre besos Sei la guió a la mesa de la salita. La sentó en el borde y la miró a los ojos. En un instante sus labios otra vez estaban unidos. Sachiko con sus manos recorría lentamente la espalda de Sei, mientras ésta apretaba su cuerpo contra el de la menor, estuvieron largo rato acariciándose por encima de la ropa, besándose y susurrándose como se sentían "sentía envidia de Yumi... te tenia tan cerca..." dijo Sachiko dando forma a sus pensamientos. "Lo hacía para que me tuvieras en mente, al menos así no pasaba desapercibida a tus ojos..." la pasión las consumía poco a poco y les obligaba a ir mas allá de largos besos y tímidas caricias. Sachiko se acostó en la mesa dejando sus piernas fuera mientras Sei se subió encima de ella. Sachiko la miró, estaba toda seria, concentrada en algo que Sachiko no alcanzaba a comprender y eso la hizo reír abiertamente. "¿Te parezco graciosa?" preguntó Sei cambiando el semblante. La menor suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos "no me lo pareces, lo eres" admitió traviesa. "Ahora verás" la advirtió maliciosamente mientras sacaba la prenda superior de Sachiko. Sei quedó pasmada, el largo pelo de Sachiko extendido sobre la mesa, su cremosa piel y el leve rubor de sus mejillas la hacían ver como una diosa. Sachiko rió de nuevo y Sei solo alcanzó a quedarse con la boca abierta "¿eres para mí?" preguntó incrédula. Sachiko le respondió con un pasional beso mientras sus manos se perdían por el cuerpo de Sei. Al cabo de un rato los uniformes escolares de ambas chicas estaban esparcidos por el suelo, incontables suspiros salían de la garganta de Sachiko mientras Sei se encargaba de besar y acariciar su cuerpo, cuando sus manos se detuvieron en el sostén de su amante un gemido emergió de la garganta de Sachiko "sigue adelante" le suplicó. Sei se lo quitó lo más rápido que pudo, y al instante siguiente ya estaba probando sus senos. Después de un rato fue bajando de los redondos y perfectos pechos hasta su abdomen. El sabor de su piel la intoxicaba y la forzaba a seguir, después de jugar con su ombligo Sachiko se incorporó bruscamente y con un movimiento un poco raro bajó de la mesa llevándose consigo a Sei...

"¿Qué...?" fue la única palabra que pudo articular Sei antes de verse en el suelo y encima suyo a Sachiko. "Ahora es mi turno..." suspiró Sachiko poniendo su melena a un lado y bajando hasta los labios de Rosa Gigantea. Cuando terminó el tranquilo y pausado beso a Sachiko habían dos palabras que gritaban por salir de sus labios, suspiró pausadamente miró a Sei a los ojos y las soltó "Te amo" dijo al fin. Sei sonrió lo más que pudo y la besó con desesperación. Después de incansables caricias y extremas sensaciones ambas estaban desnudas sobre la cálida madera. Los minutos pasaban y no se cansaban de demostrarse lo que habían ido ocultando poco a poco en el fondo de sus corazones, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambas, empezaban a sentir sus cuerpos cansados y colmados de sensaciones únicas...

Después de un largo y satisfactorio gemido Sei cayó sobre el pecho de Sachiko. "No puedo más" suspiró abrazándose sin fuerzas al cuerpo de la Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. Pero Sachiko no pensaba dejarla terminar así. Rodó sobre sí misma y se puso sobre Rosa Gigantea "yo si puedo". A continuación pegó su cuerpo contra el de Sei fuertemente haciendo casi gritar a Rosa Gigantea. Juntó sus puntos de placer y se movió sobre ella ardientemente. A Sei milagrosamente le brotaba el nombre de Sachiko de los labios, mientras apretaba su cuerpo más aún contra su amada por la creciente sensación en su interior. Sachiko se movía incansablemente y besaba los labios de Sei mientras ella gemía dentro de su boca. Unos tortuosos e inacabables minutos mas tarde llegaron al éxtasis, los espasmos las sacudían y ambas se aferraban al cuerpo de la otra en un intento por no enloquecer.

Cuando la sensación en sus cuerpos se hubo calmado Sei besaba calmadamente las mejillas de Sachiko y se abrazaba suavemente a ella, Sachiko tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba muy lentamente. "Sachiko" la llamó Sei. "umm" respondió la aludida. Pasó un rato antes de que le respondiera "Aishiteru" susurró la rubia.

Al cabo de un rato se vistieron, Sei se tiró sobre la silla y acostó su cabeza sobre la mesa cansada. Sachiko se sentó a su lado tranquilamente y con estilo. "Estoy cansada..." se quejó Sei al cabo de un rato. Sachiko imitó su postura y puso su cara frente a la de Rosa Gigantea. "Gracias" dijo Sei de nuevo. "No hay nada que agradecer, podemos hacerlo cuando quieras" dijo Sachiko sin perder la compostura "mejor nos vamos, neh?". "Claro" dijo Sei sin moverse. Sachiko se levantó, le tendió una mano y le sonrió. Sei tenía una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. "Espero que te guste este pequeño recuerdo del instituto" dijo Sachiko ruborizada aunque sonriendo. "No va a ser un recuerdo" pensó en voz alta "va a ser nuestra realidad" contestó contenta.

Salieron de la mansión de las rosas, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y no había nadie en el instituto, al pasar por delante de la estatua de María-Sama Sachiko se paró un momento a rezar (bah, ya lo hacía por costumbre) y Sei también rezó, Sachiko estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Al cabo de un momento la rubia abrió los ojos y despegó las palmas de las manos. "¿Qué?" exclamó ruborizada. "No, nada. Solo que estas muy mona sonrojada" dijo Sachiko comenzando a correr al ver las intenciones de Sei al acercarse. "¡No corras! ¡Tarde o temprano te alcanzaré!" gritó Sei tras Sachiko. La Rosa Chinensis corría como alma que lleva el diablo, pero Sei no se quedaba atrás.

Sachiko se apoyó en la puerta del colegio intentando recuperar el aliento "ufff, no estoy para esto..." suspiró cansada. "jajaja, si apenas te has movido..." se jactó Sei, la miraba a los ojos de una manera que hacia que Sachiko se sonrojara "ara, ahora la que se sonroja eres tú". "Hasta mañana" dijo de repente la menor viendo venir un coche "ya vienen por mí". "Hasta mañana entonces" respondió Sei con la mano en alto despidiéndola. Sachiko montó en el coche y le dedicó una última sonrisa a Sei. Ésta cuando Sachiko se fue se volvió y miró el colegio. No era lo mismo que ayer, el peso que sentía en el corazón se había aligerado enormemente y ahora se sentía viva nuevamente, su camino antes en penumbra empezaba a esclarecerse. Bostezó, se desperezó y se fue a casa tranquilamente.

Owari


End file.
